New Year's Special
by Star Le Faith
Summary: At a New Year's party, the beginning of a new year signifies the beginning of what would be a beautiful love between Andros and Ashley.


Disclaimer: Accepting donations now. (TWO FIFTY!!!!! WE HAVE TWO DOLLARS AND FIFTY CENTS NOW!!!!!)

Author's Note: Um… I would say this takes place while they were still rangers. You could probably say this is AU, but that's okay. Andros/Ashley fluff all around!

New Year's Special

Giggling, Ashley wandered around the crowded room. She and the others (who had also convinced a reluctant Andros to come) were at a New Year's party hosted by one of the cheerleaders.

Looking around, she spotted the rest of her friends interacting with other people, for once letting go of the constant pressure that was on them… Of course, they had no problem with relaxing and hanging out, unlike…

Eyes narrowing, she noticed a certain stripy-haired teen in red slip outside on the deserted back porch. A smile spreading on her face, the brunette quietly followed him, dropping her empty coke into the garbage on the way.

Standing in the partially open doorway, Ashley couldn't help but deeply inhale the clean air as she slowly slid the door shut, standing back, just watching him.

Andros stood at the railing, leaning over it, staring up at the sky. It was only mildly cool, despite the season and he had taken full advantage of it, leaving the stifling party. A quiet cough startled him and he whipped around, involuntarily calming down at the sight.

"Ashley," he said.

"Hey," she grinned in reply, strolling over to him. "So – how have you been tonight? Do you… like the party?" Immediately, she cringed inwardly, knowing that he hated crowded places.

Letting out a soft snort, the Kerovan shook his head. "It's… alright," he shrugged.

"Not your thing?" she coaxed, trying to ease him into conversation. When he rolled his eyes, she giggled in response, closing her eyes and swaying lightly.

"I'm not sure – I used to always go to parties like this, but…" Trailing off, she shrugged, laughing again, slightly disconcerted at how… _giggly_ she was acting.

"So!" she exclaimed finally. "Were you ever a party kind of guy?"

Turning his head to look at her, Andros regarded her with a faintly amused smile. Somehow, in her presence, questions that would have irritated him to no end seemed _right_ – seemed like questions he wanted to answer, simply because she asked them.

"No," he replied simply. "I always had… something else to do." His face clouded with something, before he shook it away.

"Oh?" she commented neutrally, desperately racking her brain for something to say.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Ashley glanced up in surprise.

Looking vaguely embarrassed, Andros looked down before asking again. "What about you? You said you… always used to go to parties, but – what else do you like to do?"

Grinning in delight that he had struck up a conversation, she began to talk, carefully scripting out life on Earth for the typical teenager, tossing in little anecdotes to keep the exchange personal.

After what felt like hours of talking (which was really only about half an hour), she glanced at his comfortable expression and took a breath.

"So, I've shared all this with you… what was KO-35 like?" she asked hesitantly.

The Karovan looked at his teammate in surprise, but something about the mood kept him from closing up and moodily looking away as he usually would.

"I… I guess that life there was… pretty similar to here for most people…"

Time passed quickly as they talked, becoming more and more open with each other as he regaled her with stories of his childhood and she playfully inserted her own commentary.

Slowly, the two lapsed into silence as the talk died down. Standing side by side, closer than she had ever been to him before, she slowly let her head drop onto his shoulder, inwardly thrilled when he only tensed for a moment before relaxing.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before a slow, romantic song drifted to them. Slowly, an idea formed in her mind and she grinned impishly up at him, dragging herself away from him, and taking his hands.

"Dance with me?" she offered softly, her grip loose, making sure he could pull himself away at any moment.

To her surprise, he carefully took her hand and brought her closer, swaying gently to the music. Smiling in delight, she matched her movements to his, the two dancing in a comfortable silence, both feeling that _this was right_. Even as the last notes faded away, they stood there, basking in the other's embrace. Ashley tilted her head back and caught her breath at the ethereal glow of his face in the moonlight.

Impulsively, she leaned up, her eyes fluttering shut, but he pushed her away suddenly, closing up again.

"You're drunk, Ashley," he told her half-heartedly, not daring to go where he desperately wanted to.

"Am I?" she flirted lightly, vaguely wondering where all this sudden bravery had come from.

"Yes!" he exclaimed in frustration. "I – I don't want you to do anything you'll regret," he whispered softly. Seeing this, her expression softened.

"Andros…" She smiled gently at him as he glanced at her. "I'm not drunk." As she whispered these words, she heard a countdown from inside – a resounding "Five! Four! Three! Two … ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

As the fireworks exploded in the sky and loud cheering erupted from inside, Ashley took a chance –

And leaned up, pressing her lips to Andros's.

Immediately, she felt him stiffen before slowly, very gradually, relaxing into the kiss. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, she leaned back and gently broke the contact. Gazing up at him, Ashley couldn't help but giggle softly and blush, looking away.

"Happy New Year, Andros."

As he carefully, but genuinely whispered the words back to her, she knew, in her heart, that it would indeed be a happy new year.

* * *

Happy New Year's, everyone! And have a GREAT 2007!

JAP


End file.
